Certain firearms may include a buttstock, which is typically placed against the shoulder of a user while firing. Considerations related to the design of a buttstock may include, for example, a pull length of the firearm. In some instances, the ability to adjust the buttock in order to adjust the pull length of the firearm may be desired.